The present invention generally relates to a marking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable marking device particularly for attachment to a computer or touch-type screen mechanism for use therewith. Further, the present invention relates to a combined marking device and holder. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for assisting of marking.
Computers, including computers with touch screens, have been used for a number of years. However, computer data is often generated that requires transposition or notes regarding the same to be written down by an individual who is working on or with the computer. Often, individuals have a notebook or some other type of note recording mechanism in which to jot down notes regarding that viewed on the screen or the like. Likewise, incoming telephone calls often require quick messages to be recorded or other notes taken while an individual is using a computer. However, this is often problematic as many desks are often cluttered, and a manner for recording such notes or messages can be difficult without the necessary equipment, such as paper, pens, pencils or the like, readily available.
Still further, it is known to provide touch screens to input information or data to a computer. This is particularly common in the restaurant industry wherein orders can be placed on a touch screen and subsequently sent to a kitchen for preparation of the order. Then, after the meal is completed, all items that have been consumed or otherwise purchased can be entered via the touch screen of the computer. Often, however, a marking device other than a user's finger is more convenient or less cumbersome to use in order to enter the data via a touch screen. However, a device readily available for use in assisting entry or marking of the screen is presently not available.
Moreover, it is often necessary for handicapped individuals, such as those individuals subjected to confinement in a wheelchair, to have ready access to a marking device, such as a pen. Such availability allows the handicapped individual to recognize the location and availability of a marking device when the same is necessary for use.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved marking device and combination marking device and mounted casing as well as a method for assisting in marking to overcome the deficiencies of that which is presently available and/or implemented.